


Lacrimosa

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [12]
Category: Lacrimosa
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy continues to weep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

**L** acrimosa

He claws at the glass tank, breathing erratic as tears streak down his face. He misses  _her_ , he misses  _her_  so much.  _Her_  smile,  _her_  laughter, the way  _she_  brought light into his life.

His hands tear at his hair, frustrated and annoyed and simply furious at himself for having sworn to protect the Princess with his life and falling flat on his face in his attempt to do so.

And so here  _she_  was, beyond reach, a lifeless corpse, unable to forgive, unable to slap the sense back into him if  _she_  so wished.

The boy continues to weep.


End file.
